This invention relates generally to a portable table and more particularly to a table of the type which can be used in conjunction with a pole of the type used to support beach umbrellas and the like.
As it is popular to shade oneself from the sun while picnicking or spending time at the beach, umbrellas of the type supported on an upright pole are commonplace. Such use has also given rise to the suggestion, construction, or use of table structures adapted for cooperative use with the umbrella pole. Examples of such are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,190,498 issued Feb. 13, 1940; 3,295,473 issued Jan. 3, 1967; 4,584,946 issued Apr. 29, 1986; and 2,588,957 issued Mar. 11, 1952 with the latter patent referring to an unrelated container structure of which the present inventor is aware. While the table structures set forth in such patents solve some picnicking or beach-going needs, they cmpletely fail to address how additional material such as clothing, towels, lunch, books, wine, games, etc. might be brought to the rcreational site and how such material may be conveniently stored at such recreation site.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to be able to combine the function of supplying a recreational table with the function of supplying containers, i.e., baskets and the like utilized to carry such material to the recreation site. This and other objects of the present invention have been accomplished by the provision, in its simplest form, of a pair of cooperating containers which can be assembled to form a table for assembly with an umbrella-supporting pole.
More specifically, these and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by a portable table kit for use in conjunction with a pole of the type used substantially upright in supporting a beach umbrella comprising at least two containers each including a generally flat upper wall, a major upright vertically oriented wall and body portions including a lower wall cooperating with said upper surface and said major wall to define a hollow interior article containment portion and means for the individual and separate transport of said containers, said major walls each including a centrally disposed vertically oriented open-ended groove extending between said upper and lower walls, said major walls adapted for face to face engagement with said grooves aligned in an assembled position such that said upper walls form a table surface and said grooves cooperatively form a vertical passage for engaging receipt of said pole and means for holding said containers together in said assembled position, said holding means enabling said containers to be rapidly assembled into said table form and disassembled to said container form.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawing.